The Incredibles - Sins of the Mother
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Violet Parr has a problem: she's sexually attracted to her mother. But what she doesn't know is that Helen might be more open to the idea of inter-family "interactions" than she realizes. She quickly discovers that her mom can be pretty creative with her powers of elasticity... Loosely inspired by Shadman's Incestibles series.


The Incredibles - Sins of the Mother

* * *

Violet Parr has a problem: she's sexually attracted to her mother. But what she doesn't know is that Helen might be more open to the idea of inter-family "interactions" than she realizes. She quickly discovers that her mom can be pretty creative with her powers of elasticity...

Loosely inspired by Shadman's Incestibles series.

**CONTAINS:**  
Incest  
Futa  
Impregnation

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sins of the Mother

A/N:  
Big shout out to the one and only Shadman for filling my head with the perverted mental imagery necessary to complete this little story.  
Also, as a reminder, I'm still taking commissions! I have two slots open as of right now, so don't hesitate to shoot me an email if you like my work and want some for yourself!

* * *

Violet Parr tapped furiously at her laptop keyboard, a frustrated scowl plastered on her face. She was in the midst of a heated argument on a music forum involving a favorite band of hers and a handful of other posters seemed dead set on disagreeing with her. She brushed her long, black hair from her face and decisively pounded the enter key. Just as responses to her post began flashing across the screen, a knock came at her door.

"Vi, honey?" Helen Parr called from outside. "You've been in your room all day… Why don't we go out somewhere? We could go shopping, or-,"

"No, Mom," Vi replied curtly. "Uh, no- no thanks, I'm fine."

There was a pause from outside. "Well, okay. If you change your mind, I'll be out here…"

"Ugh! Stupid, stupid!" Vi berated herself, dropping her head on her desk.

Violet had never particularly been a social butterfly, but lately, she'd been even more withdrawn than usual. She rarely left her room, and when she did, it was to eat. She was unemployed, chose not to go to college, and was currently dealing with an extremely troubling and personal problem: she was sexually attracted to her mother.

It had begun innocently enough. Violet opened the bathroom door to find Helen stepping out of the shower and caught an eyeful of her mother's nude, curvy figure. Helen naturally tried to turn away, but that course of action only served to show off her ass to her daughter. Violet blushed profusely, reflexively turned herself invisible – save for her clothes – and ran back to her room, embarrassed. It shouldn't have been more than a brief, awkward encounter, but for some reason, Vi constantly found her thoughts wandering back to her mother. The look of surprise on her face as she unintentionally bared herself to her daughter, her plump, round breasts, her perfect hourglass figure, her puffy, smooth pussy, and especially her thick, shapely butt all combined to create a mental image that Violet just couldn't shake – and that drove her crazy.

The first few days consisted of mainly a sort of morbid curiosity. "How can she possibly hide a butt like that under her clothes?" Violet would ask herself. She found herself wondering what Helen's ass cheeks would feel like. Were they soft? Firm? What did her butthole look like? More importantly, why did her slit look so damn delicious? Soon enough, thoughts of, "That's fucked up, she's your mom!" turned into, "Well, in all fairness, she _is _pretty hot," which turned into, "Holy shit, I want to fuck my mom."

Violet was, in a word, terrified upon coming to that realization. More than a few sleepless nights followed in which Vi would wake up from an intensely sexual dream – featuring her mother, of course – to find herself flushed with arousal. She would often run through a myriad of excuses in her head as to how she could possibly go through three or more pairs of fresh panties in a single day. Luckily for her, she never had to explain her way out of that, thanks in part to her method of dealing with the situation. Violet simply chose to distance herself from her family. She retreated to the relative safety of her room, and the problem was, as far as she was concerned, solved. Today was no different. Violet woke up, snuck a quick breakfast from the kitchen, and spent her day in the confines of her dimly-lit room, playing video games, browsing the internet, and listening to music, all to distract herself from the creeping thoughts in the back of her mind.

Guilt was what eventually forced Violet out of her room. She was ashamed of herself for a number of reasons; pushing her mother away, retreating back into her shell, and for even being attracted to her mother in the first place. She gingerly pushed her door open and peeked into the hallway before emerging outside. She was dressed simply in tight jeans that clung to her petite frame, and a black tee shirt that fit snugly against her flat chest. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the living room, where Helen was seated on the couch watching television. She was dressed casually in black form-fitting sweatpants and a plain white tank top.

"Vi!" Helen's face lit up when she noticed her daughter. "Did you want to head out after all?"

"Um, no, not really…" Violet noticed her mother's expression dim a bit. "I just thought… maybe it would be nice to just… hang out with you."

Helen beamed as her daughter took a seat next to her on the couch. She shuffled closer to Violet and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her close in a warm hug. Violet felt her face burning red as she was pressed against her mother's soft, warm body. She had hoped to get over her attraction by facing it head-on, but her plan seemed to be having the opposite effect. Vi tried taking deep breaths to force herself to calm down, only for the strawberry scent of Helen's hair to get her even more excited.

"Honey?" Helen sounded concerned. "Is everything alright? You're burning up! Your face is so red…"

_She knows, _Vi thought in a moment of panic. _She knows and now she'll tell everyone and they'll all hate me… I'll get kicked out, or I'll have to go through therapy and-_

"Are you feeling sick? I think you might have a fever…"

Violet breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Y-Yeah! I haven't been feeling too great lately… I think it's just a cold…"

"Well, here," Helen wrapped a blanket around Vi and eased her head onto her lap. "You should lie down for a bit."

Violet let out a barely-audible whimper as her head made contact with her mother's soft thighs. A nervous expression was frozen on her face, and her uncomfortable feelings only intensified as Helen began to gently stroke her hair in an effort to make her feel better. Vi was practically shaking as perverted thoughts raced through her mind.

_I could roll over and spread her legs… Then I could bury my face between her thighs and- No! No, no, no! Stop it!_ She was ashamed and frustrated at not being able to stop thinking about her mother that way.

Violet felt like crying, but she maintained her composure for long enough to fall asleep. The next thing she knew, Helen was in front of her, lying on her back, legs splayed. Vi wasted no time in diving between her mother's thighs and greedily sucking at her clit. She breathed deeply, savoring the raw scent of arousal that radiated from Helen's warm, wet pussy. Vi lapped hungrily at Helen's puffy lips, making sure not to forget to give attention to her swollen, pink button. She pushed her tongue against her mother's folds to taste her inner walls. She eagerly gulped down the salty-sweet juices that flooded her mouth, already drunk on lust. Helen began to grind against her daughter's face, her sizeable tits heaving as she panted and gasped.

"That's it, baby," Helen cooed. "_Oh! _Eat Mommy's cunt!"

Helen bit her lip, moaning as Violet happily obliged. Vi reached between her own legs to give some attention to her dripping wet pussy. She stuffed her hand down her pants and slid a finger into her tight little hole, letting out a muffled cry of ecstasy against Helen's womanhood. Her body quivered as she fingered herself, soaking her hand in warm, sticky juices. A second finger joined the first in her inexperienced honey pot as she began nibbling on her mother's clit.

"Oh, Vi, don't stop," Helen moaned. "I'm almost there! Make Mommy cum! Violet! Violet! _Oh, _Violet!"

Violet snapped awake as Helen shook her. She groggily lifted her head to find a puddle of drool in her mother's lap, and she blushed as she realized she could feel the heat radiating from between her legs.

"Vi, honey, I think you should go to bed," Helen suggested, a hint of worry in her voice. "You were squirming around in your sleep." She pressed her hand to Vi's forehead. "Oh! Your fever's getting worse! You just get in bed… I'm getting changed and then I'll be in to check on you."

Violet simply nodded, embarrassed. Helen stood and made her way to her room, wiping at the wet spot on her pants. Vi sat for a moment, breathing heavily. She gingerly reached down the front of her pants, quickly withdrawing her hand when she felt just how wet she was. She bit her lip and weighed her options for a few brief seconds before throwing caution to the wind and stripping naked. She tossed her clothes aside, not particularly caring where they went, and got to her feet. She took a deep breath before activating her superpower, cloaking her body in an invisible field. She tiptoed down the hall and to Helen's room, which she was relieved to find unlocked. She pushed it open and crept inside.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Helen. Violet's mother was already topless, and was bending over as she stripped out of her pants, giving her a majestic view of her pink, puffy cunt and tight, puckered asshole. Helen's butt cheeks jiggled ever so slightly, and her mature, full breasts swayed as she moved. Vi immediately began toying with her clit, gently biting her finger to prevent herself from making any sound. She slowly, nervously sunk a finger into her pussy and was unable to hold back the resulting squeak of pleasure. Helen turned around and scanned the room, confused. Vi's heart hammered away in her chest, and she held her breath focused all her attention on staying invisible. Her mother made her way over to her, stopping right next to her as she continued to survey her room.

"Oh, that's what I heard," Helen muttered to herself as she shut her door. "Dumb squeaky hinges…"

Violet breathed as quiet of a sigh of relief as she could manage. She moved her free hand to her chest and began teasing her nipples. She gently pinched and twisted the stiff pink nubs as a second finger joined the first inside her tight, wet cunny. It was all she could do not to scream as she feverishly pleasured herself to the sight of her naked mother. Her thighs were sticky with arousal, and her wrist was beginning to ache as she worked her fingers in and out of her pussy. Her breaths came in quick, sharp gasps as she came closer and closer to orgasm. Before long, she couldn't hold back any longer.

Violet cried out in pleasure as she came. Helen turned around to see her daughter, naked and with two fingers jammed in her cunt, flickering between states of visibility. Vi fell to her knees as cum exploded from her pussy, squirting across the room in sticky arcs.

"Violet!?" Helen covered herself as much as she could. "What are you- Oh…"

"M-Mom! I- I was looking- I just wanted…" Violet stammered out an excuse as she hastily tried to cover herself up. "I… I…"

Tears welled up in Violet's eyes as she slumped to the floor and began to whimper.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I should have told you… I- I've been having these thoughts about you… And I… I…" She broke down into sobs.

"Vi, honey…" Helen moved toward her daughter, who fearfully backed up against a wall. "Hey, it's okay…"

"It's not okay! It isn't normal and- and I'm messed up and now you probably hate me!"

"I don't hate you," Helen said as gently as she could, wrapping her arms around Vi. "I'm actually… I'm actually kind of flattered…"

Violet was shocked, to say the least. She tried to reply, but her mouth just hung open in surprise.

"I mean, do you know how old I'm getting?" Helen chuckled. "Don't answer that… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't exactly have a bunch of guys clamoring over me." She looked a bit embarrassed. "If you don't mind talking about it… What makes you… like me that way?"

"W- I, um… It's- I," Vi's face turned bright red as she stumbled over her words. "Your butt, mostly," she mumbled.

"Really?" Helen asked incredulously. "But it's so…" She turned around, trying to get a better look at her rear. "_Big…_"

"Ithinkitlooksnice!" Violet turned away from Helen, red-faced and shaking. "I mean…" She risked a glance toward her mother's backside. "It's… sexy," she squeaked.

"I can't believe you think that…" Helen blushed. "Vi… What… If you could, what would you have done with me?"

"I- I don't think I should say-,"

"Then just do it." Helen sat on her bed and spread her legs just enough to give Vi a decent view of her pussy. "If you wanted me so badly, you should have just said so."

"M-Mom!?" Violet was frozen with shock. "What? I can't… I…"

She could feel her face burning as her mother spread her legs farther apart. Her heart felt like it was in her throat, and she was fairly sure she was hyperventilating as she began to stand.

"Don't worry, Vi," Helen purred. "Come to Mommy. It's alright."

Vi took a few shaky steps toward Helen, slowly making her way to the foot of the bed. She knelt in front of her mother, whose soft, wet cunt was waiting just in front of her face. She glanced upwards, her bright blue eyes filled with apprehension. Helen gave her daughter a slight nod, caressing her cheek. Violet took a deep breath and leaned forward. She stuck her tongue out, anxiously inching closer and closer to her mother's waiting slit. She finally made contact, giving it a quick, exploratory lick before backing off slightly. After tasting it, she immediately dove back in, burying her head between Helen's thick thighs.

Helen gasped as her daughter suddenly began to eat her out. Vi lapped hungrily at her mature, puffy pussy, running her tongue up and down its smooth lips. Helen bit her lip and placed a hand on the back of Vi's head, gently guiding her as she began to get a bit _too _excited.

Violet closed her eyes, savoring the salty-sweetness of her mother's needy cunt. She suckled at her clit, giving the sensitive pink button a gentle nibble every now and then. She breathed in the heavy scent of Helen's sex, shuddering each time she inhaled. After her brief, initial oral session, Vi was quick to get to work in earnest. She pushed her tongue into her mother's fuck-hole, eliciting a sharp gasp. She swirled her tongue around Helen's inner walls, greedily lapping up each and every drop of arousal. Her nose rubbed against Helen's clit as she furiously ate her out, stimulating her mother further.

Helen leaned back, closing her eyes as Violet brought her closer and closer to the edge. Her cunny felt like it was on fire, ready to explode at any moment. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such good oral, but Vi was a natural, so she didn't particularly care. She tightened her grip on the sheets – and on Vi's head – as she felt her climax coming on.

"Mmmmf! Vi, honey… _Ah! _I'm… I'm… _AHHHH!"_

Helen thrust her hips as she came, shoving her cunt into her daughter's face. Her pussy squirted its honey straight into Vi's mouth and across her cheeks. Violet gasped and coughed in surprise as her mother's cum found its way down her throat, and pulled back only to be caught in the face by a few spurts of the sticky juice. Helen sighed contentedly as her orgasm ended, releasing Violet's head and slumping back onto her bed.

"Vi… I didn't know… you were so _good _at this," she panted.

"I'm not- I mean…" Violet's blush deepened. "I'm… I'm a virgin, so…"

"Think we should change that?" Helen suggested with a grin. "There's something I've been wanting to try for a while…"

Vi watched, equal parts horrified and intrigued, as Helen's clit began to stretch. As it grew in size, it also changed in appearance to nearly-perfectly resemble a cock. Helen's pussy changed as well. Its lips re-shaped into a pair of heavy, silky balls that pulsed beneath her new throbbing shaft.

"Well?" Helen asked, wrapping her fingers around her thick member. "What do you think?"

"It's… I- Wow, Mom…" Violet was at a loss for words. "Do… Do you think it will fit…?"

"Only one way to find out…"

Helen stooped down and grabbed Violet by the waist. She tossed her daughter onto the bed, where she landed on her back with a surprised yelp. Before she could protest, Helen was on top of her. She spread her daughter's legs, revealing her tight, pink pussy, which was still sticky with girlcum. She leaned forward and locked lips with Vi, closing her eyes and moaning as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. One of her hands was gently massaging Vi's tiny breasts, pinching and pulling at her little pink nipples. The other was busy lining her cock up with her daughter's waiting cunt. The crown of her prick brushed against Vi's little pink button, drawing a small, muffled moan out of her. Helen pulled away from Violet, who was breathing heavily as she nervously awaited the inevitable.

"Ready?" Helen asked, pressing her cockhead against Vi's cunny.

"Y-Yeah," Violet whispered. "Just… Be gentle…"

Helen bit her lip as she began pushing in to her daughter's love tunnel. Her fat, throbbing cock was far bigger than any Violet had ever imagined taking. Vi's face contorted into a pained expression as her mother got the first inch of her cock inside. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes as she tried to relax her virgin cunny. The invading shaft pushed deeper and deeper, slowly but surely working its way to its destination. A small trickle of blood dribbled down Violet's inner thigh as Helen robbed her of her virginity. With a grunt, Helen finally forced the last of her cock into her daughter's cunt, which was stretched to its limit around her mother's girth.

"Ah, it's finally in," Helen sighed.

"It- It's really big..." Violet could feel her inner walls twitching around the intruder. "Don't go too fast, okay?"

Helen nodded as she pulled out slightly before gently sliding back in. Violet still seemed to be adjusting to the feeling of being filled by an oversized cock, so Helen decided to take it slow for the time being. She slowly rolled her hips, tenderly rocking back and forth in an effort to get her daughter ready for a _real _fucking. Her smooth, heavy balls swayed beneath her as she gently thrust in and out of Vi's freshly-deflowered pussy. Her daughter's moans and gasps told her that it was time to pick up the pace.

Helen sped her thrusts up, her thick thighs slapping against Vi's slender frame each time she bottomed out inside her as her balls smacked into her daughter's tight ass cheeks with each thrust. She grabbed onto Violet's slim waist and held tight as she fucked her, rocking the bed as she began moving faster and harder.

Violet squeaked and gasped with each of her mother's increasingly-rough thrusts. Her tender little cunny squeezed Helen's shaft as it was stretched out, filled to the limit. She wasn't sure what she should do, so she just laid back and took it as Helen used her like a cock sleeve. Her eyes were fixed on Helen's soft, round tits, which swayed hypnotically in time with her thrusts, each of which was just a bit less painful than the last. Soon enough, they actually began to feel _good. _

Vi moaned as Helen continued to rut her, now pumping away at a respectable speed. She bit her lip, squeezing the sheets tightly as she felt the pleasure between her legs beginning to rise throughout her body. Suddenly, Helen drove her hips forward, slamming her full length into Vi all at once. Violet's eyes went wide, and her body tensed as an orgasm overtook her. She screamed in pleasure as her cunt squeezed down around her mother's prick, massaging it as it sat bottomed out inside her.

Helen grinned and continued to move, not bothering to start slowly this time. She pounded Vi mercilessly, her silky, churning balls slapping against her daughter's rear as she drilled her warm, wet pussy. Her cock and balls pulsed in tandem as she shook the bed, filling the room with the sounds of creaking springs and wet slaps. She was already gasping for air, but doubled her efforts nonetheless, fucking Vi with a determined, single-minded ferocity she didn't realize she had in her.

"H-Hey, Vi," she began, a thought suddenly coming to her. "Do… Do you think… I can get you pregnant? I wonder… if that's- _Oh, fuck! _Possible…"

Violet didn't respond, at least not with words. She grunted incoherently as a second orgasm wracked her body, causing her to shudder as her womanhood twitched around Helen's shaft. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over with lust, and her mouth hung open, leaving her tongue to lazily hang out. Drool trickled from the corner of her mouth and onto the sheets as her mother fucked her at a ridiculous speed.

Helen gasped as she felt Vi's pussy milking her shaft again. Unable to hold back any longer, she gave her daughter a few hard thrusts for good measure.

"F-Fuck it!" She grunted. "I'm gonna shoot my load into your cunt! _Oof! _I'll knock you up, you little slut! _AHHH, FUCK!"_

Helen drove her cock into Vi, burying it to the hilt as she reached climax. Her shaft twitched and her balls pulsed as they shot thick, sticky ropes of cum into Violet's womb. She continued to thrust as she came, trying to squirt her load as deep into her daughter as she possibly could. Fat wads of white-hot spunk continued to erupt from Helen's member, filling Vi to the brim. When her orgasm finally came to an end, Helen sighed and pulled free of Violet with a sticky, wet _pop. _Her warm load oozed out of her daughter's freshly-deflowered cunt, collecting between her legs in a sticky pool. Panting, she collapsed next to her already-unconscious daughter and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Violet knelt in front of Helen, rubbing her swollen stomach as she unzipped her mother's pants.

"So how'd it go?" Helen asked as her cock sprang free.

"Mmf! Pretty good," Violet replied between licks. "Only two and a half months- Hmmf! Left now…"

"That's- _Ah! _Great news, honey…" Helen bit her lip as Vi took her cock into her mouth. "I can't wait to watch them fuck you once they're old enough…"

Violet simply purred happily around her mother's girth and began to bob her head, eagerly awaiting the next addition to her family.


End file.
